This invention relates to rotary tools for food processors, and more particularly to a julienne cutter tool for uniformly and cleanly cutting and slicing food items into julienne strips and similar types of strips.
Food processors to which the present invention relates are characterized by having a working bowl mountable on a base with tool drive means extending into the bowl for rotating a food processing tool in the bowl. Various selected rotary tools can be engaged on and driven by the drive means for performing many different food processing operations, as may be desired by the user. A detachable cover is secured over the top of the bowl during use, and the cover includes a hopper or feed tube which has a passageway extending downwardly through the cover into the bowl. Food items to be prepared may be placed in the feed tube and are then manually pushed down through the feed tube into the bowl by means of a removable pusher member which is adapted to slide down into the feed tube in the manner of a plunger. Further information with respect to food processors and their tools may be obtained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,304--Sontheimer; 4,198,887--Williams; 4,200,244--Sontheimer; 4,216,917--Clare and Sontheimer; and 4,227,655--Williams.
The various interchangeable rotary tools which may be used in the food processor include slicing discs, grating discs, rasping discs, etc. which have a disc-like tool member formed of sheet metal, preferably of stainless steel, with one or more cutting elements projecting above the upper surface of the disc. These tools with their disc-like cutting member are intentionally positioned in the top of the bowl near the lower surface of the cover where they can perform the cutting operations on the food items introduced downwardly from the feed tube into the top of the bowl.
For the purpose of positioning the disc-like member in the top of the bowl, such a rotary tool may have a relatively long hollow hub extending down into the bowl which slides down into engagement around tool drive means or otherwise provides a driving connection between the tool hub and drives means extending into the bowl, to facilitate the quick and convenient mounting and replacement of the various disc-like cutting tools.
The present invention is directed to the type of rotary cutting tool which cuts food items such as potatoes, carrots, fruits, vegetables and other food items into julienne strips or similar strips. These strips are characterized by each having a small rectangular or square cross section which requires the item to be sliced simultaneously along perpendicular planes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,887 entitled "Julienne Cutter Tool," describes one type of rotary disc tool for cutting julienne strips from food items. Although the aforesaid julienne disc is suitable for performing the desired food processing operation, the present invention is directed to improvements in a julienne disc type of tool.